vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sulfur
Hi there! Welcome to the VSTF utility Wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Have spam to report? See the Spam or Report:Spam page. :Spotted vandalism where there is no local admin available? See Report:Vandal. :Have possible Spam and/or Terms of Use violation Wikis to report? See Report:Wiki. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Please every time you edit, as users who aren't logged in are unable to edit this Wiki. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :[[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 14:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What to do here Hey Sulfer, thanks for all of the spam you have reported. If you wanted to take the "next step up", or so to speak, then you can take a spam page and do the following: *First, check the user/IP that created it. Once you have done that, go to Users and IPs to be checked or blocked and under the Users/IPs needing checked header, put either or . Of course, replace the Username with the spammer's username, and the blablabla with the IP's IP address ;). The only reason that there are two templates is because there are different extensions for checking an IP and a user; Special:Multilookup for IPs and Special:Lookupcontribs for users. *If you think needed, you can also put the username/IP in the blocking section, using either or , and under the respective sub-headings. *After that, take the title of the spam (We'll use Test at the title for now). Go to Google, and search either Test Wikia or Test, with the site being Wikia. If you find any results other than the spam, then there are F'alse '''P'ositive'''s. If there isn't anything, then simply add the title onto Titles for blacklisting and Titles to be deleted, with a bullet point. (Example: *Test) *If there were FPs, then you can just add a link to the spam in the deletion list. Thanks for your interest in fighting spam across Wikia, and I hope that this helps to give you some idea of what's going on around here. Happy editing, Ajraddatz Talk 14:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm slowly working on it. The two I put up this am were to specifically see if the links themselves could be blocked, since the spam had been stopped already. Give me another week (or so), and I should have this figured out. :) -- sulfur 14:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not trying to force you into doing anything, just letting you know for when you want to get more involved with this (which you have showed interest it). There's nothing wrong with what you are doing, so I apologize if my wording was forceful/not as polite as it should be. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 18:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Random spam comments I got more spam comments again, but it's much worse now. --Rayous(Talk) 03:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Something's Wrong You just globally blocked User:Jack Pistol for "vandalism." Jack is a good friend of mine, and never committed an act of vandalism. Jack and I both play Pirates Online, and he told me you globally blocked him. So, I'm hoping there was a mistake, because I'm willing to go to Community Central and argue for his unban. Infact, I'm already there. There's a user on Jack's main wiki who EXTREMELY dislikes Jack and could be posing as him, I can tell which is which because they write differently. Please shed some light on the situation either on my talk page or here. Thank you. --John Breasly 01:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Responded on your POTCOPlayers talk page. -- sulfur 01:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC)